Malentendu
by Meyli Vaisyl
Summary: Un des matins dans la vie de Chris et Wyatt. Commence après la "mort" de Chris. Celui-ci se réveille au Manoir et se rend vite compte que son grand frère n'est pas exactement comme il aurait souhaité le trouver. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit.  Version française, avec l'accord de l'auteur.


Disclaimer :** "Charmed" ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche pas d'argent. De plus ceci est une **traduction** de la fanfiction de Redzik **[Auteure de **_Changements_**, une future traduction]_ (liens dans mon profil)__**.**_

* * *

><p><span>Résumé de l'auteur :<span> **« Un des matins dans la vie de Chris et Wyatt. One Shot. »**  
><span>Plus de précisions :<span> **Commence après la "mort" de Chris. Celui-ci se réveille au Manoir et se rend vite compte que son grand frère n'est pas exactement comme il aurait souhaité le trouver. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit...**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Malentendu<strong>

« - Chris ! » s'écria Wyatt en s'introduisant dans la chambre de son frère. « Lève ton derrière paresseux de ce lit ! Nous avons une réunion avec les démons, ce matin ! »

Chris poussa un gémissement ensommeillé et ramena la couverture sur sa tête. La seconde suivante, l'information s'imprégna et il se redressa vivement. Réunion avec des démons ? « Quoi ? » Bouche bée, Chris dévisagea Wyatt. Un Wyatt d'apparence très maléfique. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir, avait les cheveux longs et affichait un air renfrogné sur le visage. Oui, le Lord maléfique était là et, d'une certaine manière, Chris était de retour dans le Futur. Il avait foiré. « D'a-d'accord » bredouilla-t-il en espérant que Wyatt le laisserait seul.

« - Bien. Dépêche-toi » ordonna celui-ci en quittant la pièce. Chris s'effondra sur le lit, au bord des larmes. Seigneur, il était tellement sûr que l'avenir avait été sauvé. Visiblement, il avait tort.

* * *

><p>Chris descendit lentement les escaliers vers la cuisine, analysant son environnement. Tout était différent de ce dont il se rappelait de son temps. Le Manoir n'était pas un musée et, apparemment, il vivait ici avec Wyatt. Mais si ce n'était pas son temps, cela signifiait que l'avenir avait changé. Et ça n'avait pas fonctionné, puisque Wyatt était toujours mauvais.<p>

La voix de ce dernier résonna derrière lui. « Tu es là. » Chris sursauta et se tourna rapidement vers son frère. Lui tourner le dos n'était jamais une bonne idée. Wyatt fronça les sourcils. « Ça va ? »

« - Ou-Oui » balbutia Chris. Seigneur, Wyatt était toujours mauvais. Finalement, il avait échoué. Chris ne voulait rien d'autre que mourir à nouveau. « Je- Je n'ai pas très envie de rencontrer des-des démons aujourd'hui. Si ça te convient ? » Chris le dévisagea, craignant sa réponse.

Les yeux de Wyatt s'élargirent de surprise une seconde, mais il répondit rapidement : « Bien sûr. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas prendre ton petit-déjeuner ? Il est encore chaud. »

« - D'accord » accepta calmement Chris en se forçant à aller dans la cuisine. Wyatt le regarda avec des yeux plissés et s'éloigna avec hésitation.

* * *

><p>Chris mangea son petit-déjeuner et, lorsque Wyatt partit à la réunion, décida d'inspecter les environs. Il savait que ce serait mieux qu'essayer de quitter le manoir. Il savait que ça ne fonctionnerait pas, cela ne ferait qu'énerver Wyatt. Il était sur le point de monter les escaliers lorsque la table du téléphone attira son attention. Il s'en approcha et y trouva une note avec des numéros de téléphone. Stupéfait, il la lut quatre fois. Sa mère était vivante ! Il composa précipitamment le numéro et attendit. Il y eut un 'clik' puis une voix automatique l'invita à laisser un message. Il poussa un soupir déçu, mais se résolut à ne pas abandonner.<p>

« - Maman, j'ai besoin d'aide. Appelle dès que tu pourras » dit-il au répondeur avant de raccrocher. Décidé à ne pas manquer son appel, Chris pénétra dans le séjour et alluma le téléviseur. Pendant qu'il attendait, il pourrait savoir ce qui se passait dans le monde.

* * *

><p>Wyatt s'éclipsa et sourit affectueusement en voyant son frère endormi. Il le recouvra d'une couverture et se dirigea vers les escaliers avec l'intention de se changer. Puis le téléphone sonna.<p>

« - J'y vais » informa Wyatt quand il entendit Chris se lever. Il décrocha. « Wouah, maman, ralentis ! » s'écria-t-il quand Piper le bombarda de questions. « Non, tout va bien… On va bien, maman, vraiment. Il ne s'est rien passé… Il a fait ça… Non, il n'a rien dit… Je m'en occupe, d'accord ?... Ne t'inquiète pas… Oui, je te le promets… Ça ira…. Oui… Au revoir, je t'aime aussi ! » Le Deux-Fois-Béni coupa la communication, se retourna et constata que Chris le fixait. Il fusilla son frère du regard, furieux qu'il ait interrompu les vacances de leurs parents au lieu de venir lui demander de l'aide. « Bon sang, mais c'est quoi ton problème ? » Cependant sa colère fut vite oubliée, car Chris semblait absolument terrifié. C'était tellement nouveau pour lui que Wyatt se figea, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Son frère bégaya quelques excuses avant de disparaître de son champ de vision. Wyatt fronça les sourcils. Chris n'avait jamais agit de la sorte. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de lui et, comme Wyatt se le rappela, sa propre maison n'avait jamais été nouvelle pour lui. Wyatt grinçant des dents. Quelle que soit la chose qui possédait le corps de son frère, elle le regretterait très bientôt. Nul ne pouvait s'amuser avec son petit frère et s'en sortir impunément.

* * *

><p>Chris n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Il s'éclipsa au grenier, laissant Wyatt près du téléphone. Il se précipita vers le Livre des Ombres et retrouva la formule de voyage dans le temps. Maintenant, il n'avait besoin que d'un morceau de craie. Il s'aventura dans le grenier en en cherchant un, mais il semblait que les Sœurs Halliwell en manquait soudainement.<p>

« - Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? » demanda Wyatt depuis la porte en le regardant d'un air méfiant.

« - Rien. » Chris essaya d'agir avec nonchalance, mais échoua lamentablement.

« - Pourquoi tu n'irais pas faire une autre sieste ? » proposa prudemment Wyatt. « Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

« - D'accord » accepta Chris. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour ne plus être dans la même pièce que Wyatt. Il sortit du grenier en jurant intérieurement. Il réessayerait plus tard. Le Deux-Fois-Béni suivit son frère du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de sa vue. Puis il poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers le Livre des Ombres avec la ferme intention de trouver le démon, l'esprit ou la chose qui jouait avec son frère. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la page ouverte. Formule de voyage dans le temps. Wyatt fronça les sourcils puis se mit à rire en réalisant ce qu'il se passait : Chris se souvenait de son autre vie. Leurs parents leur avaient raconté ce que l'autre Chris avait fait et qu'un jour, leur Chris pourrait recevoir ses souvenirs. Léo les avait avertis que si cela se produisait, Chris pourrait être perturbé quelques temps. Wyatt se calma immédiatement. La première chose qu'il avait faite au matin, c'était de parler de rencontre avec des démons ! Le pauvre garçon était probablement mort de peur en ce moment. Sans perdre plus de temps, il sentit Chris et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Bien sûr, Chris était assis sur son lit, recroquevillé. Son visage était enfoui dans ses genoux, qui étaient étroitement collés à son torse. Le Deux-Fois-Béni s'assit prudemment sur le bord du lit. Chris se raidit.

« - Je pensais que tu étais possédé » commença Wyatt en ricanant doucement. « Mais je sais maintenant que tu ne l'es pas. Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû le réaliser plus tôt. Nous travaillons sur un groupe de démons et, bien évidemment, maman n'est pas au courant. En passant, c'est pour ça que j'étais en colère contre toi quand tu l'as appelée. Nous prétendons avoir rejoint ledit groupe, donc je me suis changé pour paraître plus…intimidant. J'imagine que je ressemble à ton Wyatt ? » Chris leva la tête et lui adressa un regard soupçonneux. « Je prendrais cela comme un oui, alors. » Wyatt sourit et claqua des doigts. Ses cheveux se raccourcirent immédiatement et ses vêtements changèrent de couleurs.

« - Tu n'es pas maléfique ? » demanda prudemment Chris.

« - Non, je ne le suis pas » confirma Wyatt dans un sourire. « Je suis bon, grâce à toi. »

« - Tu n'es vraiment pas… » Chris sentit le soulagement le submerger. Il s'élança vers son frère. « Wy ! »

« - C'est bon, Chris » apaisa Wyatt en étreignant fermement son petit frère. « Tu es en sécurité. C'est fini, maintenant. »

* * *

><p><strong>Fiche de traduction :<strong>

**Traduction :** 1h40  
><strong>Début-Fin :<strong> 01/01/12  
><em>(Bonnes résolutions ^^)<em>  
><strong>Relecture :<strong> 1h10  
><strong>Nombre de pages :<strong> 4  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>1 630  
><strong>Date de publication :<strong> 14/01/12  
><strong>Dernière mise à jour :<strong> 31/01/12


End file.
